Fearless
by Shy-Hime
Summary: ADOPTED BY CSILLADREAM!
1. Chapter 1

Fearless

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Summary: Mikan was smart. Not to mention she had three Alices'. Her attitude was a lot different, and she wasn't exactly innocent in the mind either, not with her fox like personality.

------

Mikan was smart. She knew that her best friend cared for her, and the fact that she had a Alice, I mean she had three. So it was understandable that she would a bit ticked at the fact that Hotaru forgot about Mikan's Alices' and left to the school without her.

Mikan's brown eyes gazed boredly out the classroom window, not paying attention to the teacher. She already knew everything, so school wasn't a problem for her. She was bored out of her mind, and still ticked at the fact that Hotaru left without her and hadn't written yet. Well, not counting the one letter that asked for watermelons. Mikan sighed and stood, leaving the classroom, ignoring the shouts of the teacher.

She stauntered through the small village letting her mind wander. She greeted people absentmindly and they returned the greetings, used to her wandering around during school hours. Stopping she crouched down before springing up and landing on someone's roof. She hopped from roof to roof before arriving at her house. She landed lightly at the entarnce and entered, "Tadima!" she called out softly and her grandfather exited the living room with a smile.

"Got bored, Mikan-chan?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

Mikan smirked lazily, "Hai, jiji-san." Floating past him and into the kitchen, she started to prepare gradfather a meal. Her eye's held a far off look and she tied her multi-colored streaked hair up into a high ponytail. She gracefully moved about the kitchen, putting pots on the stove and letting them heat up, cutting up vegtables and meat, and crushing nuts. She tossed the meat into one of the two pans and the vegtables in the other.

She cooked the vegtables half way before turning that burner off and half cooked the meat. Then she put the vegtables into the meat pan and the nuts in the vegtable pan. She poured a little oil in the nut pan, and let the other pan cook. Finishing the meat and vegtables she placed them in a bowl and turned the burner off. She took the cooked nuts next and mixed them into the bowl and turned that burner off. While she had been cooking, she had resolved her mind. She was going to Alice Academy.

Nicking a pair of chopsticks, she entered her living room. She placed the bowl and chopsticks in her grandfather's lap and plopped onto her knees in front of him. She sat still and quiet, waiting for him to finish. Hearing the subtle sound of the bowl landed on the ground she looked up at her relative. She placed her hands daintly in her lap, allowing her elder to speak. "What have you decided, Mikan-chan?"

Mikan took a deep breath, "Jiji-san, I have decided to go to Alice Academy. I know your time will be soon, and I would rather not be here when it happens. I need to gain my independence sometime, and I feel it should be now instead of later. I hope you approve of my decision, Jiji-san."

Her grandfather sighed and bowed his head, "I approve. You are correct, my time will be ending soon, and I do not want you to be here when that happens. You will leave tomorrow."

"Hai, Jiji-san." Mikan stood and bowed, before leaving to pack.

-------

Mikan stared blankly at the gates of Alice Academy. She wore a black camisole that read in red, 'Kiss the Fox', a black and red plaid, pleated skirt that reached to her upper-thigh, and knee length, lace up, black platform boots. Her hair was threaded into a braid and thrown over her shoulder and a black messenger bag was slung over the opposite shoulder. She had a thin coat of lipgloss on her lips and two shades of grey eyeshadow that held a smoky effect and made her eyes darker. She huffed, the gaurds wouldn't let her in and she was starting to get mad. _Real_ mad.

Taking a deep breath to calm down. She folded her arms behind her head, before stauntering past the gates. She paused, however, when a two guys came up to her and asked, "Hey, are you trying to get into Alice Academy?"

Mikan smirked, these two were just a couple of thugs, blinking her eyes innocently at them, she cocked her head to the side, "Hai, but they won't let me in."

The two thugs smirked at each other and replied, "Well, thay are a tough school to get into, but we know a way you can get in."

Mikan closed her eyes and smiled brightly, "Oh, really?"

Before they could 'lead' her away a voice called, "Hold on, please! Sorry to interrupt your little transaction, but..." Mikan turned slowly, she vaugely remembered that voice. It sounded like...Narumi? True to Mikan's thought, Narumi stood there, a hand on hip and the other resting against the academy's wall. "Just where do you plan to take that kitten?"

"Who the hell're you?" one of the thugs asked.

Mikan twitched, she could've sworn there were sparkles surrounding Narumi, as he replied, "Who? I'm a teacher from Alice Academy."

Mikan turned away, a dark look passing her face as the two thugs pointed at him and stated, "NO WAY!"

"How could a fop like that be a teacher?" the one that had spoken before muttered.

A sigh passed Narumi's lips and he touched the thug's face lightly, "Go...A. W. A.Y."

The thugs' cheeks flushed as they stammered a reply before leaving quickly. Narumi smirked and turned to Mikan, "They almost got you. Now...run along home, okay?"

Mikan gave him a blank stare, "Are you _sure_ you aren't gay?" Narumi almost face vaulted.

"So...your name is Sakura Mikan?" Narumi asked as they walked back towards the front gates.

Mikan looked up at him then back forward, "Yep." Then she glanced slyly at him and purred out, "I want to be a student at Alice Academy."

Narumi looked down at her and wondered why his Alice wasn't working on her. Then something seemed to click in his head, could she...? "Is that so?"

Mikan smirked up at him, "Yep and as a passing thought I'll add on that I have _three_ Alices'."

Narumi blinked in shock, "Do you know what they are?"

Mikan's eyes closed as she smiled up at him and chirped, "Hai! One is theiveing without getting caught, two is flexibility, balance, and jumping real high, and third is nullification."

Narumi looked down at her again and kneeled in front of her so they were at eye level, "Do you know what you null-" Before he could continue an explosion ripped through the wall. Narumi leaned back away from it and he saw Mikan bouncing on the balls of her feet behind him grinning like a lunatic. Shaking his head lightly, he pointed at the figure wearing a black cat mask ontop of the wall's fence. "Meet Hyuga Natsume. His Alice is 'Fire.'"

Mikan shielded her eyes as she looked up, "Interesting."

Narumi stood and held his palm flat, a seed resting there, "Well, well...He went a little to far, I think." As he said this a whip started to grow from the seed. Natsume jumped off the wall and Narumi smacked Natsume in the cheek with the he wore flew off and he landed on the ground with a crash.

Mikan watched the proceedings with a blank face, unconcerned with what was happening. Her half-lidded gaze watched at Narumi said something, while Natsume growled something back, before Narumi kissed Natsume's cheek. Natsume went red before fainting. Narumi threw him over his shoulder and held a hand out to Mikan, "Well, now, Mikan-chan! Shall we? Ready to go?"

Mikan smirked and trotted along side him, unfazed at what had happened. When they made it to the gates Narumi smiled and annoucened, "And so welcome! Welcome to Alice Academy. Miss Sakura Mikan." Mikan only smirked, her eyes gaining a scary glint.

-------

Narumi's eyebrow twitched slightly as Mikan hummed beside him, twirling and dancing while she was at it. He almost sighed in relief when they reached a room. Opeing the door he set Natsume on a couch before giving a parting word, "Mikan-chan, please sit wherever you like. Wait here until I return, okay? I have to report your admittance to the principal."

Mikan turned to him and just grinned. Narumi left, feeling like Mikan was more then met the eye. Once Narumi left, Mikan turned to the boy on the couch. She had to admit, he was cute, and when he was dangerous, like before, he was down right sexy. The door slamming open caused Mikan to jump high in the hair and land back on the couch, crouching as she digged her long nails into the pillow. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking slightly.

"NARUMI!! DID YOU STEAL MY WHIPLASH BEAN FROM THE GREENHOUSE?!" Misaki's dark look faded at the animal positioned girl on the couch. "...Huh?"

Mikan looked at the teacher in front of her. "Gomen, Narumi-sensei isn't here."

"...Sorry I scared you. Are you the Alice canidate Narumi brought?" Misaki asked, calming down.

Mikan hopped off the couch gracefully, and swept into an elegant bow, "Hello, my name is Sakura Mikan. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Misaki blinked before bowing back, "Misaki-sensei, I'm the biology teacher. Nice to meet you too." He turned to leave, "Well, then sorry for intruding, I came here because I heard Narumi was here..."

Mikan tilted her head to the side, "Can you tell me what I have to do to get into the Alice Academy, Misaki-sensei?"

Misaki turned back around and noddded, sitting next to where Mikan had sat back down. "To officially enter the school you have to pass the entrance test during the one-week temporary stay. You're probably going to join the elementry division class B. All you have to do is be cooperative, friendly and get accepted by your classmates. We see how you do and judge your Alice level."

Mikan sipped her tea slowly, deep in thought. She wasn't exactly social, so she wasn't sure if she would succeed or not. She looked up when Misaki's phone vibrated and a voice exclaimed, "**An intruder in the greenhouse!**" He turned to Mikan, standing, "Sorry, but you'll have to excuse me." As he made his way out the door, he looked over his shoulder, "Hey, I'll send someone here, but if Natsume wakes up before they arrive push that emergency button at once. It's important, all right?"

Mikan smirked to herself and replied, "All right, Misaki-sensei!"

Misaki left, and Mikan turned to Natsume. She stared at him, head cocked to the side. Slowly, she stood and glided over to the sleeping boy. She sat with her back to him and pulled her messenger bag towards her and tugged a small photo out. She gazed at it and let a small, sincere smile grace her features. It was a picture of her and Hotaru when they spent the night at Mikan's for the first time.

Suddenly, there was a hard yank on her braid and she was pulled back onto the couch with Natsume over her, holding her hair. "You have five seconds to answer me. If you don't your hair goes up in flames. Who the hell are you?"

Mikan stared up at him. Natsume stared back, unsure. Opening her lips she let the words flow out before she could stop them, "You do realize that if one of the teachers walk in they're going to take our position the wrong way."

Natsume's eyes widened slightly and his cheeks tinged pink. He shifted their positions so that he was sitting on her stomach and his hand still gripped her hair. Their was a sudden crash, as someone crashed through the window. Natsume gave a slight jerk when Mikan jumped, attempting to get in a cornered animal pose. Natsume glanced at the newcomer, "...You're late...Luca."

The boy, Luca, met Natsume's gaze, "Whatever. Whose fault is that, Natsume?" Luca noticed Mikan and asked, "What're you doing? Who's she?"

Natsume kept his look blank and stated, "She was here when I woke up. She only yelps and won't tell me who she is."

Mikan glared up at him and retorted, "I did not yelp, and if you want to know who I am, ask nicely."

The two boys ignored her. "Is she an Alice?" Luca asked.

"Hmmm. Dunno," Natsume replied. He then switched their positions again, so he was hovering over her again, "Anyway, since she won't listen to me, I'm gonna make her cry."

Luca stood and brushed himself off, "Why don't you just use your Alice?"

Natsume turned his gaze to him and replied, "I can't I must be tired or something."

Just as Narumi slammed the door open, shouting, "ARE YOU ALL RIGHT, MIKAN-CHAN?!" Mikan flipped her and Natsume's position, so she was hovering over him.

She glared down at him, her braid coming undown and curtaining her face. "Give me back my panties, Natsume-kun," she growled out darkly.

Narumi and Misaki blinked, did they miss something? Natsume's eyes widened slightly again, although so did Luca's. Mikan growled louder and Natsume handed her black undies back. Mikan clambered off of him and smiled brightly at him, "Arigatou, Natsume-kun." Natsume's cheeks tinted red again. Mikan then turned to Luca and bowed, "Continue being a friend to Natsume-kun, Luca-kun, he needs one." Luca only nodded dumbly before the two boys climbed out the window.

Narumi gave a shake of his head and handed Mikan the uniform, "Why don't you go try this on?"

Mikan ran a critical eye over it, "Can I modify it Narumi-sensei?" Looking confused Narumi only shrugged while he nodded. Mikan smirked at him and went to change. She came back out soon, the uniform modified slightly. The skirt was left alone, but the sleeves of the jacket were rolled up to the elbows, the shoes were replaced with her boots, but black and white striped upper-thigh length tights were protruding from them. The jacket was also open, revealing a simple black camisole underneath. The collor was folded multiple times so that it was like a polo shirt, and the ribbon was retying her hair in a braid.

She twirled in a slow circle in front of them. "This is alright, right senseis?"

The two nodded and Narumi gave a shout of "KAWAII!!"

Before he could continue a voice sounded from the door, "Excuse me, sir. We're the class presidents from elementry division class B. May we come in?"

Narumi turned to the door, "Ah, here they are."

Mikan watched with madly glinting eyes as Hotaru and a boy she did not know walk in. "How may we help you?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan's glint grew brighter nad eviler before she pounced. She glomped Hotaru with a shout of said girl's name. Soon Mikan had Hotaru in a headlock and was giving her a noogie. Her smile was bright, but there was a suspicious tick mark pulsing on her forehead, "Hooootaaaaaruuuu! How the _hell_ could you forget to tell the chaporone that I had three Alice's and forgot to bring me with you!!!??"

Hotaru's face remained blank as she was noogied, "I actually forgot about that, and they wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell them."

Mikan moved so she was in front of her best friend, a sincere smile on her face. "I'm just glad you tried, now let's go to my new class!"

------

Shy-Hime: I really can't believe I typed this. I haven't even read the whole seires. How pathertic is that...? Well, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed typing it!


	2. Chapter 2

Fearless

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Summary: Mikan was smart. Not to mention she had three Alices'. Her attitude was a lot different, and she wasn't exactly innocent in the mind either, not with her fox like personality.

------

The four _people_ walked down the halls in a somewhat graceful manner, depending on who you were looking at. Mikan and Hotaru were holding hands and Mikan was resting her head on the shorter girl's head, humming to herself. The class representative was trailing behind and Narumi was walking behind the two females, his eye twitching slightly. He forced a grin onto his face and pointed his hand over to a door that had an intricate designed B sign hanging over it. "So Mikan. Go and make _friends_."

Mikan looked over her shoulder at him and a cold smirk was plastered on her face and looked positively evil, "Oh, I'll make friends."

Hotaru sighed and smacked Mikan over the head, "You better play nice, Mikan-chan."

Mikan scowled slightly and rubbed the back of her head, "Hai, hai Hotaru-hime."

Narumi's smile twitched slightly and he opened the door announcing, "Welcome to Elementary Division, class B."

Mikan stared. Slowly another evil smirk slithered onto her face, "I think I'm going to like this class."

This, however, earned her another smack to her head, courtesy of Hotaru, "Behave."

Mikan rubbed her head again, "Alright, alright Hotaru-hime!"

The class representative finally came up to Mikan, a nervous smile on his face, "Ano…ano, Welcome to Elementary Division, class B, Miss Sakura!" Mikan looked over at him, tilting her head. "I'm Yuu Tobita, the class representative. You may be confused by a class like this, but if you have anything you don't understand, please ask me."

Mikan smiled at him kindly, "Arigatou, Tobita-kun."

"Yo, class rep." Mikan looked up to where the voice was coming from and wasn't all to surprised to see a boy floating in the air. "Who is she?" the boy continued.

"Oh! She is…" Yuu got cut off by another boy reading a book and leaning back in his chair.

"I heard them talking at the gates. She's the new kid that Narumi brought in." Mikan turned her head away slightly, covering up a snort. She wasn't quite sure what was funny, but the fact that someone heard her conversation was to funny. After all, she had asked if Narumi was sure he wasn't gay. Soon, the teacher lead her to the front of the class room.

"This is our new friend, Sakura Mikan. Everyone, please be nice to her." The teacher was soon cowering on the floor and being hit by thrown trash. Mikan's lip twitched slightly. Her brown eyes became half hidden by her eyelids and without anyone's notice all the trash in the classroom was gone. Hotaru turned away to hide a smirk at the class' confusion. Mikan was soon back to the front of the classroom.

She was grinning a very fox looking smile as everyone stared at her. Her arms were filled with all the trash and she dumped it all into the nearby trashcan. She twirled around to face the class and greeted them, "My name, as stated, is Sakura Mikan. I do not, however, expect us to get along, unless you somehow gain my trust."

The class just stared at the smiling girl in the front of the room. The teacher stood up shakily and whispered a thank you to Mikan, before saying louder, "Take a seat in the back will you?"

"Hai, sensei." Mikan glided down the aisle, ignoring everyone and sat down next to two boys. Without turning her head she greeted them brightly, "Hello again, Natsume-kun, Luca-kun (1)." Natsume's manga fell from his face and Luca looked over.

Natsume looked over to her, "Oh. It's you." Luca only blinked and stayed silent. Mikan looked over to them, her face wasn't smiling but she wasn't glaring. It was blank, and her eyes were half-lidded. A smirk formed on her lips and in a purring voice that had their eyes widening a bit she spoke.

"You don't have to address me as 'you' you know. You can call me-" A large 'THUNK' was heard and gained the class' attention. Hotaru had made her way over to Mikan and had hit her over the head again, but with a book. However, this had made Mikan's head smash into the desk.

Mikan's face remained firmly placed on the wooden structure and Hotaru stated, just as firmly, "I told you to behave, Mikan-chan."

The class watched to see what would happen next, and were surprised when she lifted into the air and Mikan was glaring dangerously. The kid who lifted her up in the air spoke, "Hey, new girl! Watch what you say to Natsume-san!"

Mikan's dark look deepened slightly, but no one noticed. The teacher fainted and Yuu was trying to get everyone to stop. "Oh, there's no need to stop. I thought she was one of us, so I'd been listening quietly but she's been flirting with Natsume and Luca. This is almost too kind, right, Natsume?" Sumire asked.

Natsume turned slightly towards her, "Let her down."

"Yes, Natsume-san."

"I think his generosity adds to his charm!"

Mikan stayed silent as she was lowered and ignored Yuu's question if she was okay. "Yo, what kind of Alice do you have?" Mikan looked up and glared at him. Then, stuck her tongue out. Natsume snapped his finger and she was up in the air again.

"Come to think of it, I really can't believe this class has interesting people." Kokoro paused in reading Mikan's thoughts, and smirked slightly. "Natsume-kun is cute and now that I think about it, so is Luca-kun. Everyone's abilities are unique and if the class actually got along then they would actually all be friends. Also, if you don't stop reading my mind I will use my Alice and…" Kokoro's eye twitched and he stopped talking.

Sumire's eyes widened and she gasped out, "Unbelievable!!"

Kokoro's eye twitched again, "I will never read her thoughts again. They are way too dangerous for my sanity." He turned to Mikan, who was still in the air, "Are you _positive _you're _ten_?!"

Mikan kept her face bored, though her thoughts were not what her face portrayed. "Yes, I am ten, thank you very much." Her piercing eyes glared at the boy holding her up and growled, "**Put. Me. Down. Now.**"

The boy looked unsure and looked over at Natsume. Natsume was about to say no, but Mikan turned her glare on him. She was lowered to the ground and she stood slowly. She brushed imaginary dirt off and placed her hands on her hips. "If you want to know my Alice, or anything about me, you have to ask politely." Her gaze pierced into the entire class' and Yuu was the first to make a move.

"Ano…Sakura-san? What is your Alice, if I may ask?"

Mikan turned to him brightly and stated, "I'm glad you asked, Tobita-kun. I actually have three Alices'! They are thieving without being caught, which I showed earlier, two is flexibility, balance, and jumping real high, and third is nullification."

Sumire spoke up again, "That's impossible!!! No one at this age has three Alices'!!!"

Mikan wagged her finger at her and tsked, "Nothing is impossible! Well, except slamming revolving doors, and nailing jello to a tree."

"Prove it."

Mikan turned sharply to Natsume, glare flaring up, "Excuse me?"

Natsume glared right back, "Prove your other Alices."

Mikan stared hard at him, "How would you like me to do that?"

"You have to get along with all the people in the class with in the week, in order to enroll right?" Mikan stuck her tongue out, but nodded anyways. "Well, I guess you won't be enrolling at this rate."

"Really now?" Mikan whispered to herself.

"Although, I could give you a chance."

"NATSUME?!" Sumire shouted.

"If you have three Alices. You see those 'Northern Woods' over there? If you can get through those woods to the High School Division, and leave a footprint there, then I'll accept you as an Alice with three Alices, and let you stay here."

Mikan stayed silent and contemplated how to go about that. "That's…IMPOSSIBLE!! Those woods are off limits to even Alice students!!" Mikan ignored what everyone was saying as she exited the classroom, and headed towards the woods.

Hotaru stood and sighed, before speaking as she left the room, "She already left, idiots." Everyone blinked and looked over to Kokoro.

Kokoro sighed, "I took the chance to read her mind and this was what she was thinking, 'Well, if that's all, then I might as well leave now. I wanted to go explore those woods anyway.' Then she started thinking about her past slightly. Her past isn't really a nice one."

----

Mikan stared blankly at the woods, "This is the 'Northern Woods?'"

"Mikan, let's be careful! They say that there are a lot of strange things in this forest."

Mikan turned around and blinked when she saw Yuu and Hotaru standing there. "When did you get here?"

Hotaru sighed, "We came here to help you."

"Oh, thank you." With that they all entered the woods. They had only been walking for a few minutes when they came across a small hut with a teddy bear chopping wood.

----

Headquarters

----

"I believe the real entrance test has begun. Natsume is a smart boy, so I knew he'd sense something about her and test her himself!" Narumi stated happily as he sipped tea and stared into the crystal ball showing the events.

"That's the kind of thing that pisses Natsume off," Misaki snarled.

"Hey Narumi…," a woman started, she was the one controlling the crystal ball. "Isn't this a little too dangerous? Why should we use the Northern Woods to test some potential Alice student? What if something happens?"

"If something happens, we are always ready to help them! Besides, she's not 'just' some student…," Narumi stated smirking into his tea. "She may be the 'key' to the future of everyone, especially Natsume…"

----

Northern Woods

----

Mikan and the bear stared at each other. Mikan crouched down, "Tobita-kun, why is there a teddy bear out in the woods?"

"M-Mikan, you might want to move away from the bear!!!" Yuu screamed as he ran away, right past Hotaru, who was in a caterpillar shaped sleeping bag.

Mikan looked over at them, "What are you guys doing?" Then she was hit with an uppercut from the bear. She flew through the air and landed in a bush. Hotaru winced, this most likely would not end well. Mikan rose slowly from the bush. If one were to look closely, they would see her eyes holding tears. She bit her lip in order to stop them from falling and sniffed a little.

Mr. Bear threw a flurry of punches, but using her Alice, Mikan dodged most of them, only getting nicked a few times. She couldn't, however, dodge the next uppercut. Her eyes gained a glint, and she flipped in mid air, and rushed down with a kick, that hit Bear. Bear crashed into a nearby tree and Mikan breathed heavily looking over to Bear. She gasped, "AHHHHH!!! NO!!! That wasn't supposed to happen!!!!"

Mikan rushed over to Bear and lifted him up, revealing the large rip on his back. She carried him gently to the clearing and motioned to Hotaru to bring her bag over. Mikan opened her bag and pulled out a needle and thread. Slowly, and with care she stitched the tear closed. She tenderly laid him on the small bed in the hut. She kissed his forehead before leaving with the other two.

As the small group walked through the forest, Yuu told Mikan Bear's story. "The bear was made a long time ago by a student here who had the Alice to create spirits in dolls and stuffed animals. The first teddy bear that person made is rumored to be that bear." A little later they all settled around a fire and cooked some berries, nuts and mushrooms. Mikan expertly cooked what they had gathered and served equal servings.

Once they were done eating they all helped clean up. When Mikan was done she turned to the other two only to see them staring at something behind her. She turned around slowly and in the forest behind her was a giant baby chick.

----

Middle School Animal Club

----

"Hey, has anyone seen where the giant chick went?"

"Huh? He wasn't in his nest as usual in the Northern Woods?"

"But he wasn't there. It's hard to believe that he'd wake up before it's time for his meal…and if he does wake up he makes a big racket."

"How troublesome."

----

Northern Woods

----

The three stared in shock as the baby chick stepped towards them. They soon made a mad dash in the opposite direction. The chick followed them. Mikan turned around slightly and let out a small scream, "DON'T FOLLOW US!!!!!" They made it to a clearing and took a breather.

"We've lost him for now, but we can't move," Hotaru announced.

Yuu was trembling as he stated, "L-Luca…Luca can…since he has animal pheromones…"

"How are we going to get him here though?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru gathered them into a circle and whispered her idea to them. When she finished they all got a determined glint in their eyes.

----

Shy-Hime: Well, ta-da!!! Second Chapter!!! Yea!!!!!!!!

(1): Instead of using Ruca I'm using Luca.


	3. Chapter 3

Fearless

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Summary: Mikan was smart. Not to mention she had three Alices'. Her attitude was a lot different, and she wasn't exactly innocent in the mind either, not with her fox like personality.

------

First Animal House

----

"LUCA! Luca where are you?" Sumire called looking around franticly. "Has anyone seen Luca? I wanted to play pretend super models with him…," she asked some students passing by. They all responded negative and kept walking. Behind a wall, Luca sighed once Sumire left and continued his way to the First Animal House. He glanced around before entering and letting another sigh escape. Upon entering his whole visage changed and he was soon blushing, with stars in his eyes, playing with the animals, cuddling and frolicking.

"Lalalalalala-" Luca suddenly froze on the spot as the voices of distressed animals filled his mind. These animals were from the Northern Woods. Luca started sweating nervously and he gained a horrified look. He dropped the cat he was holding and raced out of the Animal House with a loud 'BAM!'.

----

Class B Classroom

----

"Yo, where's Luca?" Natsume asked as he read his manga and fed Usagi pork chips (you know the little bunny Luca always carries around?)

The kid with the telekinesis (WHAT THE HELL IS HIS NAME??????) replied, "No idea…I wonder where he is?"

A non important character looked up and stated, "Oh, I just saw him now. He was hurrying his way into the direction of the Northern Woods." Natsume snapped his manga closed and glared at him.

----

Northern Woods

----

Luca panted as he ran and a surprised look overcame his face as he fell into a conveniently placed hole. "WHOA!!" 'THUD!'

"Ne, ne, sorry Luca-kun, but it had to be done." Luca looked up in surprise and flinched at the site of an overly happy looking Mikan, a blank Hotaru, who still managed to look scary, and a scared looking Yuu.

"Who would've thought he'd really come. Is he stupid or what?" Hotaru asked as she pulled something out.

Luca backed up as Mikan bent down and leaned towards him, "So, we can do this the hard way or the easy way, your choice." Hotaru's object was revealed as a stick and Yuu pulled out a coil of rope, still looking nervous. Mikan smiled at him brightly and stuck her hand out.

----

_That one night, when he was terribly bruised in both mind and body, and we couldn't sleep, we made a vow together. "Oh no…Natsume…"_

"_I'm fine. I'm fine, Luca."_

"_Why is it you always…"_

_I haven't seen any more tears from Natsume at all. "I'll just have to bear it for now. Just for now…"_

_Ever since then…_

"_I just want to grow up quickly and have more power…"_

_And the last laughter._

"_Strong enough to destroy everything around me."_

_Sleepless nights, replaced by his strength, Natsume's sorrow had no place to go._

"_I want to become strong…"_

_I wonder just how long it would continue to grow, trapped inside…_

----

Class B Classroom

----

"Hey, how far do you think that transfer student will get into the Northern Woods?"

"HAH! As if! I bet 500 yen that she can't get past the bear."

"Really? She did say she had three Alices, after all."

"I hope she's not hurt."

"Are you crazy? Of course, that girl doesn't have three Alices!"

Natsume let his bangs cover his eyes as he ordered, "Show me the situation in Northern Woods."

"Hai."

"I'm sure that she's learned her lesson by now. Right, Natsume?" Sumire laughed.

Natsume stared forward with a glare, "**Shut up, you guys. **Everyone should know by now that this isn't some place that just anybody can set foot in." The class was silent.

"Yeah…YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! That's what I've been thinking all the time, too!!" Sumire 'agreed.'

'_It wasn't because I was tired.' _

"_Is there something about her that bothers you?"_

'_I know I used my Alice on her, but it had no effect. Although she said she had Nullification, but I can't be too sure. Just who is that girl…?' _Natsume thought as he glared at nothing in particular.

----

Northern Woods

----

Meanwhile, _that girl_ was grinning quite evilly as she stared down at a tied up Luca. Luca was staring up at her in disbelief and sweating slightly. "So, _pheromone boy_ you like to be tied up do you? I can work with that, I can work _quite_ well with that."

Luca only blinked as Hotaru hit Mikan on the back of her head and stated, "Focus, baka."

"Hai, hai, Hotaru-hime!" Mikan whined as she rubbed the knot forming on the back of her head, "Man, Hotaru-hime, do you have to hit so hard every time?" Turning away from Hotaru she faced Luca and exclaimed, quite happily in fact, "So, anyways, before my mind wanders down the gutter again, I have a favor to ask you!"

"Um…"

"THANKS!! Now, pheromone boy, I need you to use your Alice on a giant baby chick in the forest so I can finish my test and then you can head back to flame boy!!! Okay? Okay!" Mikan lifted him up and started pushing him towards the general direction of the baby chick. "WELL, HAVE FUN, PHEROMONE BOY!!!!!!"

"**Don't touch me.**" Luca turned and glared at Mikan, "Don't touch me…ugly girl."

Mikan closed her eyes calmly and sighed, "Look, Luca-kun, I know you love animals, and that's why I needed you. Hotaru-hime just wants to shoot the chick with a blow dart, but I will not allow that with my own love for animals. However, I don't have a way to stop the chick without hurting it. That's why I had Tobita-kun give you an illusion of crying and hurt animals. Please, understand me, Luca-kun!"

There was a pause before Hotaru turned towards Piyo with her blow dart and aimed, "If you don't want to , it's okay though. I like eating chicken."

"**NOOOOO!!**" Luca and Mikan cried out.

----

Piyo cried out in low tweets as it searched in vain for food. It turned when a shadow moved on the edge of the forest. The three other children looked on at the proceedings. "Come to think of it, it'll be the first time I see Luca use his Alice."

Mikan looked over at Yuu, "Really now?"

"Me too. There aren't many in our class who have seen it either. He's so secretive," Hotaru answered.

"I've never even seen Luca talk to anyone besides Natsume," Yuu started as they all watched Luca make his magic. "He's also mysterious…In a different way than Natsume. To tell the truth…no one really knows Luca. He seems so cool and indifferent, yet he sometimes does outrageous things. I wonder what the real Luca's like…?"

Mikan turned her gaze back to Luca, muttering, "So, he's hiding his true self…?" Luca stepped out of the tree line and like in the Animal House his whole visage changed, along with Piyo's. They gained blushes and sparkles in their eyes as they rushed into each other's arms. The three other children stared in a strange sense of disbelief. "This is his…true self…?"

----

Class B Classroom

----

"NATSUME-SAN!!! I just heard from the clairvoyant guy; Luca has been captured by those three!!" Natsume looked up in shock.

----

Northern Woods

----

Later on the middle school students from the animal club came and took Piyo away. Let's just say it was a very tearful goodbye. On the other hand the people who saw it were standing in shock in front of an ashamed Luca. "Wow the way things turned out, doesn't it make you think…what was all that trouble for? Why didn't the middle schoolers come earlier?"

"Well, at least Luca didn't hurt Piyo and he's okay, that's all that really matters," Mikan stated, hands on hips. "You can leave and go back to flame boy, but if think you will be able to tell him what conspired here you will have to think again, or else these will be all over the school."

Luca turned around and found Hotaru holding up a picture of him using his Alice. He twitched.

----

Class B Classroom

----

"Luca was tied up?" Natsume asked dangerously low.

"Hai. Luca was mad about being tricked and that Mikan chick wasn't being nice to him," the clairvoyant kid answered solemnly.

"Oh yeah, Tobita can use illusions," telekinesis kid stated thoughtfully.

"She's holding Luca hostage because she knows she can't win!!! She's the worst!" Sumire shouted. Natsume ignored everyone as he turned abruptly, a dark look covering his face.

"Where are they now?"

"Uh…right…"

"They must be idiots, taking Luca as a hostage."

"Natsume-san's…eyes are flaming."

"Yo…at this rate, isn't the transfer student going to be in serious trouble?"

----

Northern Woods

----

"LUCAAAAAAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUUNNN!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted as she glomped Luca.

"GAH!! GET OFF, ONNA!!" Luca shouted back as he flailed his arms about, trying to keep balance with the extra weight. Unable to keep balance, Luca fell with Mikan landing on his back, straddling him. "OOF!"

"Mikan." Mikan looked up at Hotaru. "Get off and calm down, you still have to finish going through the forest. Stop glomping Luca and annoying him."

Mikan sighed, but got off, "Hai, hai, Hotaru-hime. Let's keep going! YOSH!!"

"Ne, Sakura-san?" Mikan looked over at Yuu. "Why do you call Hotaru hime?"

Mikan turned around so she was facing all three and walking backwards. She smiled sadly at them, shocking Yuu and Luca, and making Hotaru turn her head to the side. "Hotaru was my first friend. No one ever wanted to play with me since I found my Alices earlier than most. The children all thought I was freak and shunned me. Then Hotaru came to the village. She asked if I wanted to do a talent show with her for money. She was the princess and I was the peasant, so I took up to calling her hime." Mikan turned back around and they continued walking.

Until Yuu turned around. "Oh!"

Mikan twirled around and saw a pissed off Natsume standing on a low branch in a nearby tree. A wind blew past and everyone's hair blew up with it. Leaves flittered by and trees groaned and hummed. "…Natsume-kun…? What are you doing here?" Natsume ignored her and stared hard at the approaching Luca. He looked down at Luca's hand and saw rope marks.

"Luca, we're going back."

"But-"

"The game is over. The girl has failed. Hurry up and get out of this school," Natsume commanded.

Hotaru looked over at Mikan worriedly, "Mikan-"

Mikan's bangs covered her eyes. "You used Luca. You better know what you're asking for!" Natsume stated darkly, glaring at her.

Mikan looked up fiercely and Hotaru took a step back, bringing Yuu with her. Natsume glared at her and Luca looked on, not knowing what to do. Natsume took a slight step back when Mikan snarled at him and stepped forward. "So you're going to hate me too, huh? What else is new? Everywhere I go…," she snarled. She was slinking in a slow circle around Natsume.

"Criticizing everything I do…" Her canines grew slightly. "Punishing me for things I did not do…" Her pupils became slits. "Plotting to do unimaginable things to me…" Her fingernails became sharper and dagger like. "They hated me…" She crouched down so she was in an animalistic pose. "Despised me…" Three jagged, black marks appeared on each cheek. "Loathed me…" She looked feral and dangerous. "You want to see my Alices? Then I will show you!" A snarl ripped from her throat and she leaped.

----

Headquarters

----

"NARUMI!! THIS IS BAD!! The candidate is out of control! You need to head to the Northern Woods, pronto!!!" Narumi's eyes widened and he quickly left.

----

Northern Woods

----

Natsume dodged at the last moment, getting nicked in the arm. He stared in slight horror at the animalistic human being. She was crouched low to the ground and snarling widely. Thinking quickly he sent a ring of fire around Yuu and Hotaru. Mikan's eyes widened at the sight of the two surrounded by fire before narrowing down at Natsume. "Leave those two out of it. It's your fault you wanted to see my Alices, so leave innocent people out of _OUR _FIGHT!!!" The last part was screamed as she leaped again.

This time she landed on Natsume and her hands were soon gripping his shoulders. She opened her mouth wide and leaned down towards his throat. Natsume tried to make a fire but it wouldn't respond. It proved she had the nullifying Alice, the other one he hadn't seen, and he had no idea what one she was using now. He felt fangs prick his throat and start to bite down, but she was ripped off him. He looked up to see Narumi panting heavily as he held Mikan tightly. Mikan's feral appearance was gone and she was staring at her hands in horror.

Natsume held his throat and let the flames die. He watched in a fascinated horror as Hotaru ran to Mikan a worried look plastered on her face. She reached Mikan and pulled her out of Narumi's arms and into hers. She held onto her tightly and whispered in her ear, but Natsume didn't hear. He held the side of his throat that Mikan had bit slightly, he didn't even feel when Narumi kissed his forehead and he fainted. Luca rushed over to Natsume and held him. Yuu stood besides Narumi and watched.

The two looked over to the females when they heard Mikan speak, "I-I-I-I didn't mean too!!! Hotaru! Hotaru! Please! I d-didn't mean too! I didn't mean too, not again." She kept repeating the phrase, holding her head as she cried in Hotaru's arms.

Hotaru rubbed her back and held onto her tightly, "I know you didn't, Mikan. I know you didn't." The three males watched in silence.

----

Shy-Hime: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!!!! I ended it at one of the most annoying points possible!!!!! WOOHOO!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Fearless

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Summary: Mikan was smart. Not to mention she had three Alices'. Her attitude was a lot different, and she wasn't exactly innocent in the mind either, not with her fox like personality.

------

Northern Woods

----

"I've been watching everything, welcome to the Alice Academy," Narumi stated, hand resting on his hip while he stared at the scene laid out before him. He jumped in shock when Mikan tore away from Hotaru and scrambled back against a tree. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily.

"I can't anymore," she whispered shakily.

Narumi gazed at her confusedly, "Why can't you?"

Mikan jumped up and pointed at him, "Didn't you just say you were watching everything? You saw what I did! I almost ripped his throat out! I'm a danger to the Academy!"

Narumi raised an eyebrow at her, "Yes, you did, but a lot of people can kill somebody in this school."

"Ano, he does make a very good point, Sakura-san. A lot of people here can kill anyone in an instant, even I could if I tried," Yuu announced. Mikan looked up at him and turned to look at Hotaru, who nodded. She gave a shaky smile and slid to the ground.

Narumi kneeled down in front of her and patted her head, "Congratulations! You've passed your test! You have wonderful Alices! "

"But, what about the demon I become when I lose control of my Alice when I'm angry?"

Narumi smiled brightly at her, "You can use that to protect the ones you hold dear to your heart."

Mikan mocked growled and shoved his hand off her head and glomped him. They fell to the ground in a laughing heap. They both stood and Narumi looked down at his watch, "AH! Look at the time! Well, now that we have good news to bring back, would you like to head back to deal with your enrollment papers, Mikan?"

"Hai…," she paused before continuing, "Hentai-sensei."

Narumi's eyebrow twitched, but let the comment slide, "I would like to formally welcome you, Sakura Mikan, to Alice Academy!!"

----

Hotaru's Room; Next Morning

----

"Hotaru-hime! Hotaaaaaarrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuu-hhhhhhhiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmeeeeeeee!!!!! HOTARU-HIME!!!"

"WHAT?"

Mikan peeked over the end of the bed, "It's time to wake up."

"Oh, thank you, Mikan," Hotaru thanked. They both got dressed and exited the room. Hotaru's uniform was the same as always, meaning it was neat and tidy. On the other hand, Mikan's was sloppily done, like it was the other day. Hotaru entered the classroom first, and Mikan entered when she was led in with Narumi.

"So, once again, meet Sakura Mikan," Narumi announced, writing her name on the blackboard. Mikan stared boredly at the shocked class. AS soon as he was finished speaking, Mikan was surrounded by her new classmates and bombarded with questions.

"Congratulations! We were worried about you!"

"WAS IT SCARY?"

"Hey, hey, do you really have three Alices?"

"You're pretty awesome! You won against the bear? I heard he's tough!"

Mikan ignored them and looked like she was waiting for someone. "I can't believe they're all over her!"

Narumi clapped his hands together, "Okay everyone! Please quiet down!" Everyone sat down quietly. "Hm, looks like Natsume isn't here yet."

The sound of the door opening grabbed the attention of the class. Mikan looked over and breathed out the person's name quietly, "Natsume-kun." Natsume stood unsteadily in the doorway, the black cat mask on his face once again, and wounds covering his body. Mikan narrowed her eyes and scowled.

Luca stood quickly, "NATSUME…!"

As Natsume passed Narumi, Mikan heard him ask, "So you were caught by him after all…?"

"Shut up." Natsume wobbled down the aisle and as he passed Sumire she started gossiping.

"Hey, Natsume! Listen to this! Everybody's ignoring your orders and making her feel welcome and…" She was cut off by Natsume kicking her desk harshly.

"This is bad…Natsume has that punishment mask on. Natsume's always in a bad mood when he has it on."

"I heard that when you wear it, it sends electric waves to your brain, giving you an endless headache."

"Terrifying!"

"Natsume!" Luca whispered worriedly.

"Don't worry, Luca," Natsume replied.

Narumi clapped again, "Okay! Now that everyone is here, I have an important announcement to make. It's about our new student Sakura Mikan! AS she is new to the school, she doesn't right from left! Therefore, I would like to choose a 'partner' who will guide her through everyday life here! I ask that the selected individual teach her everything about life here, and also be with her at all times! I'm sure that nobody is going to volunteer, since this is such a tremendously cumbersome ordeal! So, I've already decided this for you, and will announce it! Mikan's partner is…Hyuuga Natsume!"

The class went into shock, while Mikan stared at her new partner blankly. "Like I care," the two stated at the same time.

"Hey, Sakura! What's your star class?" Sumire asked. The class leaned in to hear what she said.

Mikan looked up from the manga she was reading and stared at her. "I…" The class leaned in further. "…have no idea." The class fell over in shock. "What? Narumi says that the faculty hasn't decided yet. So I really don't have a clue what my star ranking is."

The bell sounded and one of the students called out, "Oh crap! The next class is taught by Jinno-sensei!" Mikan cocked her head to the side, why did that name sound familiar? She soon got her answer.

Mikan silently took notes and listened to Jinno as he explained math. Sumire whispered something to a kid and a pencil case was thrown at Mikan's head. However, before it reached her she grabbed it. Then she rose her hand. Jinno looked at her and stiffly nodded his head, indicating for her to speak. "Excuse me for interrupting, but someone has lost this. _Somehow_ it came flying towards my head from the back of the class. More than likely using their Alice."

Jinno paused before replying, "Very well, thank you for informing me." Mikan only smiled in reply. A little while later a flying chicken alarm headed towards Mikan. Still smiling she snatched it out of the air and crushed it with her bare hands. She set it on her desk and raised her hand, just as Jinno turned around. He rose an eyebrow at the mess of mechanisms on her desk and indicated for her to speak.

Still smiling brightly, she complied, "This chicken alarm was heading towards me, and if I am correct it was meant to get me in trouble." In the back of the class Sumire's eye was twitching as she made motions with her hands, like what Mikan had done to the alarm.

Jinno kept his face blank. "Thank you for informing me. If something happens for a third time…" Mikan just kept smiling. Once Jinno's back was turned she turned her head sharply around and glowered at Sumire. This made her squeak and shrink in her seat. Mikan turned back around and focused back on her notes. Just like last time, a few minutes passed and Mikan raised her hand again, smiling brightly, but if you looked closely you could see her eyebrow twitching. "Yes, Sakura-san?" Jinno asked without turning around.

"A trashcan is suspiciously floating towards me." Jinno snapped around quickly and with his pointer he stopped it with his lightning. His lips twitched slightly and he glared at the class.

"If there is one more attempt on getting Sakura-san on my bad-side, you will be on the receiving end!" he snarled out. After that, there was no more incidents and Mikan became the first ever student liked by Jinno. As the day passed, all the male teachers liked her and the female teachers treated her like any other student. This was the beginning of rumors spreading and Mikan did not like them _one bit_.

----

"MIKAN!!!!" Mikan twirled around and was met by the face of Misaki.

"Hai, Misaki-sensei?"

"We've decided your star ranking!" Mikan looked up at him. "You're a special star."

Mikan blinked slowly before a grin threatened to split her face. She jumped in the air, "YATTA!!!!!!!"

----

Dinnertime

----

Mikan stared at the food presented to her. "Takahashi-oba?"

"Hai, Mikan?"

"I won't be eating this."

"Alright." Mikan left the line and headed over to where Natsume was sitting. She plopped down next to him and stole a piece of his bread. She took a deep breath and stood. Natsume turned to look at her in surprise along with everyone else in the room. She bowed low at her waist, "I formally apologize for the way I acted in the Northern Woods. It was out of line and I had no right to act the way I did."

Natsume stared at her, "Apology…accepted." She straightened up and sat back down beside him and continued to eat some of his food. The other children stared at the picture with shocked faces before shaking their heads and going back to what they were doing. Natsume was reaching for the last piece of bread Mikan was holding and she was holding it out of his reach, grinning widely.

----

School Hallway

----

"LUKA-KUN!!" Luca turned and all he saw was a blur racing towards him.

"GAH! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TACKLING, ONNA!!"

Mikan sat on his stomach, grinning like a lunatic, "Nothing, actually."

"Can you please get off?" Luca's only reply was her getting off and offering her hand. HE took her hand and grunted as he lifted himself off the ground. Before he left he faced Mikan and stated, "You're probably being targeted in the school."

As he ran off, Mikan watched sadly, "I know, Luca, I know."

----

"I heard the new student in Elementary division is a 'special-star,' and is Natsume's partner."

"Really? She has all the teachers under her thumb?"

"That guy! Girls must have picked on him before. It makes me so mad!!"

"What's the new kid's name?"

"Eh? Apple or peaches…I dunno."

----

Class B Classroom

----

"Eh? I'm in the Special Ability class?"

"Hai. So you had better leave soon if you want to be on time."

"Hai, hai, Hentai-sensei! Sayanora, minna!"

"Sayanora, Mikan!"

Mikan smiled softly as she walked down the halls of Alice Academy. Just as she was turning a corner, she almost bumped into Natsume. "WOAH!"

Natsume stared at her wide eyed, "What?"

"So you're here?" a voice asked, from a short distance away. Mikan's own eyes widened and she grabbed Natsume's hand and jumped onto the roof and pushed them down, so they wouldn't be seen. "Natsume?! I suggest you answer me if you're here. Na-tsu-me. Natsume." Mikan waited till the person left before jumping back of the roof, Natsume in tow.

She turned around to face him. However, she misjudged the distance between them. This ended up with their lips touching. Before they could tear apart a male voice interrupted, "Eh? Isn't that Natsume? Cutting classes with a woman? You're really something."

Mikan turned around slowly, eye twitching. Another guy spoke up, "That dope, isn't she the slut?" Mikan's eye twitched again and Natsume turned his face away.

"What you're ignoring us?" the first male asked. Natsume turned to leave but froze when the male spoke again, "Wait a sec, murderer! Let me make this clear, 'dangerous' types aren't cool with us. Everyone says you're a genius and you get cocky…get with it, man! You're special, all right, but only because that mask fits you so well."

For some reason, Mikan became more pissed off as the guy kept talking. Her canines were growing, her pupils were slits, her nails were becoming claws, and the whisker like marks were starting to show. Natsume turned to her in surprise. Before she could change further Natsume set the male on fire and took hold of her shoulder. He ignores the middle school student's screams and focused on calming Mikan down. "Somebody call for the mask!"

Natsume turned and glared at them, "Do whatever. Since before he gets here, you will all be burned to a crisp." He decided that he would leave them to get clawed by Mikan. As he walked away, the fire disappeared. Seaweed head, the male, grabbed Mikan's arm and pointed at her.

"Oi! You don't care what happens to her? You want to ditch your woman?" Natsume turned slightly and smirked at him darkly before leaving.

Mikan stared at the floor, listening to the trio's conversation. When they stated they would 'mess with her' she lost her mind completely. Leaning her head over to seaweed's arm she bit down with her fangs. He gave a loud yelp and smacked her head. This, however, only made her bite down harder. He gave a yowl of pain, that woke up a kid in a tree.

'_Eh? So noisy…! Should I tell them to shut up?'_ The kid propped himself up and looked down. "Eh?"

Mikan was now being held by the other male in the trio and she was currently biting and clawing at his arms and face. "LET ME GO, YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!!!"

The kid blinked and stepped out of the tree. The guy suddenly froze, and Mikan took this moment as to slip out of the guy's arms and kick him in the nuts, glaring darkly. The other two of the trio looked up in surprise when their classmate fell to the ground. "TSUBASA!!"

'Tsubasa' smirked, "You guys are really interested in bullying little girls?"

"It was only him!" The girl of the trio stated.

Tsubasa ignored her and turned to a glaring Mikan, "Are you alright little girl?"

Mikan looked up at him and glared, "I am not a little girl, baka."

Tsubasa turned to the trio who attempted to move, "So you noticed? But, it's too late now, you're all in my shadow!"

"TSUBASA!!"

"Trash of the junior division you think you don't have to face the consequences?" seaweed head screamed.

Tsubasa slowly stood from his crouched position, "If you think I'm a piece of trash…" he made a slipping motion and the two males slipped, "Then what do you think you are?" he then turned to Mikan, "That's my secret weapon, 'Shadow's Fun'!"

Mikan only stared at him, "Suuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"

Tsubasa took out a marker and in the shadow he wrote, 'one hour of dancing.' He turned to Mikan, "Little devil, you should be on your way to your ability class! Which one? I'll take you."

Mikan stood up and brushed her uniform off, "Special, thank you very much."

Tsubasa stared at her in surprise, "AH! You're the new girl in special! Aren't you Natsume's teacher slut partner?" ( He has no ill intentions…)

Mikan closed her eyes as her eyebrow twitched. "I am not a teacher slut, butterfly wing boy(1)."

Tsubasa didn't notice the insult, "I'm a 'special', junior division. Team A. Andou Tsubasa, 'shadow alice.' Nice to meet you, kouhai!"

Mikan stared at him, "Sakura Mikan, team B, elementary division, 'nullification alice,' 'stealing without capture alice,' and 'cat like alice.' Pleasure to meet you, chouchou(2)."

----

"Here we are."

"Tsubasa-sempai, why do people call this class weird?"

"It's called special, but it's really just a bunch of 'extra' alices put together, so it's considered a weird class. The way I see it, you get the feeling there are a lot of weird people in this academy, but deep in their thoughts…that feeling!"

Mikan jumped back when Tsubasa was hit in the face with a paint can and a girl came storming out shouting, "YOU'RE LATE, TSUBASA!!!" The girl leaned against the door frame angrily, "How many times must I say this? There's a new kid today! I told everyone to get here early to prepare!"

"Harada!!" Tsubasa whined, holding his nose.

Harada, the girl, leaned forward, hands on hips, towards Mikan. "Huh? Excuse me! It didn't occur to me that everyone had already arrived!"

Mikan looked at her, "Eh?"

Harada then turned to Tsubasa, "Tsubasa, if you were going to bring her here you should have told us! It's surprising and confusing!" She opened the door and motioned to Mikan, "We'll start over. Welcome to special!"

----

Shy-Hime: Well, there's the next chapter!! WOOHOO!!

(1): It's an insult to Tsubasa. His name means wing, so she chose a random winged animal and it happened to be butterfly.

(2): Chouchou means butterfly, refer to (1).


End file.
